Nuwa Cannon
|role = Annihilation |useguns = Atomic cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1150 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 3 |turn = 3 |sight = 8 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Atomheart |groundattack = 125-12.5 * 130% vs. Light * 120% vs. Medium/Harvester, Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 115% vs. Heavy * 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone * 90% vs. Flak and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 55% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 40% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 1, radius 2 |ability = * Atomic cannon leaves a small radiation field * Halves the duration of EMP on the Nuwa Cannon |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports * Explodes when destroyed ** The explosion detonates an atomic cannon shot at the Nuwa Cannon's position |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * 凌月剑府 (model) |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Nuwa Cannon is a Chinese super-heavy "artillery" tank known for having ridiculously thick armor and a powerful atomic cannon that truly manifests the Chinese doctrine of slow but powerful army. Official description Having barely any long range siege capabilities, the Chinese needed to compensate. The Nuwa Cannon they developed as their super tank is the alpha and omega of destruction. The unfathomable amounts of armor and atomic cannon firing depleted uranium shells has caused some Allied strategists to reclassify it as a defense cannon instead of a vehicle. Outfitted with a nuclear engine just to keep the tank mobile, the Nuwa is equipped with several safety procedures to prevent the engine from rupturing when the tank is destroyed. The Nuwa, though slow and not able to fire on the move, has been a massive success in the Chinese army, often used to take the brunt of the force in a nigh impenetrable wall of moving armor.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Nuwa Cannons manifest the true nature of China's primary strategy of using overwhelming armor and firepower to crush all those who dare to stand against the might of the Chinese Dragon. Possessing ridiculous levels of protection and an equally powerful nuclear cannon that does unprecedented damage against anything it fires upon, these tough-as-nails vehicles are among the most powerful Tier 3 tanks available, with an added bonus of being effective against virtually any target that comes into its firing range. The primary weapon of the Nuwa Cannon is an Atomic Cannon that fires low-yield nuclear shells at ground targets. Upon detonation, they will generate a small nuclear explosion that will leave behind radiation, making the Nuwa deadly against not just vehicles, but also infantry as well. As this unit is supposed to act as an impromptu artillery unit for China (since they don't have one aside from the even larger Centurion Siege Crawler) it is also very effective against structures. Nuwa Cannons are excellent in both the offensive and defense roles. Only massed anti-vehicle firepower can hope to destroy these behemoths before they unleash the power of their gigantic cannons and since their attack range is fairly large (for a tank at least), only specialized anti-armor artillery units and aircraft can evade their explosive wrath. A formation of these vehicles, supported by the appropriate units (Eradicators, Qilin Tanks, Sentinels, Dragonflies, etc.) can prove to be a very tough line of defense to crack. The effects of EMP inflicted upon it are also cut in half, thus ensuring China's other greatest asset cannot be turned and used against them as effectively. Though their durability and explosive firepower is rivaled by few, Nuwa Cannons do have some critical weaknesses. They are abysmally slow, making them difficult to deploy to the front lines quickly and vulnerable to hit-and-run attacks. Their range for a siege weapon is also rather small, meaning Nuwas must rely on their armor to survive skirmishes with base defenses. Firing on the move is not an option for them either, as the Atomic Cannon is locked in a fixed position - they must face their target directly in order to engage the enemy. While not the most expensive Tier 3 tank, it is definitely up there with a cost of $1800 per unit. Appearances Act One * Nuwa Cannons first appear alongside most other China-specific units in Think Different. * In The Gardener (except in Easy difficulty), a Nuwa Cannon will enter the battlefield minutes after the player gets battlefield control. It must be avoided as both Tsurugi and Guardian GI are almost unable to destroy it. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 3.0, the Nuwa Cannon, along with the Qilin Tank, gained a speed boost when close to a friendly Nuclear Reactor. This feature was removed in subsequent patches. * The Nuwa Cannon was originally supposed to have a deploy ability that deactivated its primary weapon and reduced its armor in half but provided a substantial speed boost for it. However, the idea was scrapped. ** There are unused recorded lines of this scrapped feature that is still present in the game files (see Quotes). Trivia * Nüwa (女媧) is a goddess in Chinese mythology best known as the deity who created mankind and repaired the pillar of heaven. * Ironically, despite the Nuwa's destructive nature, their pilots appear to be pacifists. See also * Tesla Cruiser * Catastrophe Tank References zh:女娲加农炮 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Monster Tanks Category:Self Healing